Naruhina: 3 words i hope to say
by naruhina8
Summary: Hinata's love for Naruto still grows even for his absents for 2 years. will she finally have the courage to say 3 words she always wanted to say? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, couples will be set up later so if you want you can comment what couple you would want to see,
1. Chapter 1

NARUHINA CHAPTER ONE:

The only thing I could hear was the sound of my footsteps and the beating of my heart racing. The yellow pattern was the ground flashed before my eyes. Every hallway looked the same. Candle lights were filled making it the only source of light. My shadow raced with me. "Knock knock" I knocked fiercely at the door making it budge. The room was empty like every single one I seen. Hope was still in my heart though. He has to be here. I grugeted in anger. I ran back to my pace. "He's not in here" a pink-haired chunin said shutting the door like it even mattered anymore. So many pathways I feared I would choose the wrong one. I checked another room which its only opputation was a bed. "Damn it he's not in here either" Soon my lungs burned from running for who knows how long. "Where the heck are you?" I yelled. "We finally made it this far" "where...are you" sweat dripped off my face but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything right now except on my promise.

"Where are you…..Sasuke!?" I screamed my lungs out. At that exact moment a loud boom entered my ears. Everything shocked like an earthquake. I looked back and forth trying to figure out where it came from. I finally saw a faint bright light coming from the end of the endless hallway. I ran quicker and quicker I didn't care if I fell down or not. I saw Sai looking up at the sky. Questions went in and out of my mind. "Don't worry Naruto-kun… you'll see him" a friendly voice said as I remembered the dark-haired girl ran besides me. I could tell her hands were shaking uncotrolling I nodded as my eyes were blinded by the light. I soon saw Sakura, now they both stared horrifying at something. What's happening! Im almost there. A word escaped from sakura's lips "sa…sasuke" I made myself stop my pace and looked up. My eyes wided. Hinata came next to me. The wind brushed passes my sweating neck. I couldn't stop looking. He's here. Everyone was quiet. As stood before us….Sasuke Uchiha.

He…he looks so different but familiar at the same time. I wished this was a dream but also a reality I didn't which was what now. He stood 10 feet in front of me. Pieces of grabble from the explosion was everywhere on the floor. Like pieces of glass. Sasuke and I stared at each other like if we could read each other's thoughts at this moment. A single word buttered out of my lips. 'Sasuke" he answered right away knowing I would say something first. "So its you, Naruto…?" Sasukes's voice replayed in my head like if he said it yesterday.

Flashback: "You don't even have any parents or siblings…What do you know about me!?" "You been alone from the start!" "What do you know about me!? Huh?! "Its having a bond that makes it so painful!" "you have no idea what's it like to lose something like that!" "You're right about not having parents or siblings…"

I came back to my senses feeling the dread from that again. I could feel the nervousness from everyone. In my memory I could see sasuke's younger face staring at me with cold eyes. "Why…Naruto" "why go so far for me!" "To me it's a bond I finally been able to establish…" "That's why im going to stop you!" I repeated again "If that's the case why didn't you…" "Then I'll just break that bond!" Sasuke yelled in my flashback.

"Why didn't you kill me back then!?" I shouted loud enough for him to hear every single word I said. "Is this how you wanted to break that bond?" "Sasuke!" I kept yelling wanting to cry. "The reason is simple…its not that I couldn't break the bind with you..." Sasuke simply said.

Sasuke's POV:  
Flashback:

"You who might be able to use the same magneto shairigan as mine..." My brother Itachi said. "However there's one condition..." "You must kill your closet friend" those words echoed throughout my mind making sure it will never fade from me.  
End of flashback

"It was irrating obtaining power according to the method about from him." "You're only alive because of my passing whim" I said staring at my old comrades. I swopped down catching everyone's attention right away which I kind of wanted in the first place. I slowly and softly placed my right hand on naruto's shoulder. Sakura turned around in surprise saying "when did he…?!" I smiled at this comment. My comrades were still so naïve after so many years apart. Hinata which im surprised of was here. She grunted fearless. "TO come to think about it didn't you have a dream to become hokage?" I said knowing it stringed. "If you have the time to chase after me you should've spent that time on training or something" I whispered in his ear. "Right….Naruto" I said as he stood still. 'And that's why this time around…you're going to lose your life" I gripped my sword and slowly pulled it out shining with the light. "Because of my passing whim" I could feel naruto's eyes trembled. "there's no way a guy who cant even save one friend…can ever become hokage" my sword was released from its hold. Everyone stepped back getting prepared for something to happen. I could tell Hinata wanted to say something. My smiled wided. "Isn't that right …sasuke" Naruto said kind of catching me off guard. I almost hesitated but the arch of my sword curled towards naruto's back. I knew he won't budge.

Naruto's POV:  
I arrived to a place im sadly been to a lot. The giant metal gate stood lurking at me. "Naruto..." it welcomed me with open arms. "Show him…our…powers" I closed my eyes not wanting to see his face. Silence creped us as I slowly opened my eyes. "Whats the matter?" it seemed he wanted to talk today. Cold water sunk my ageing feet. Soon red bubbles popped coming closer and closer to me. I didn't move as I slowly wanted its power. After a short period of time the bubbles already created the fox's face. "What's the matter?" the voice still scared me. "You need my power right?" it said as the bubbles formed his smile. I still kept quiet though looking straight at him. "Now then…" the fox said knowing what I wanted. "Who do you want to kill?" the words absorbed inside me. Kill..? "You should know" the fox's smile went wider and wider by the second showing its sharp teeth. "That you can't go anything on your own" "break the seal completely!" the fox urged me on. "I'll grant you all my powers" it pursued me. I raised my arm about to do it before I realized someone was behind me. "How?" I said surprised as Sasuke raised his hand giving the message stop. No one has being in here with me until now. "I can see it now" Sasuke said seeing his sharigan. "So this is your unknown power" "who would have thought you would have something like this inside of you" he said making me feel guilty. "So you're an uchiha hm" the fox said interpreting our conversation "o my how you grown" the fox said like he personally knew sasuke. "To think you'll be able to see me within naruto that's loafsome shairgan" "so that's the power of the cursed clan" the fox kept on talking. I stood by silent. Sasuke finally responded to it "so it seems it isn't your first time seeing the shairgan then you must be the...9 tailed fox" he put the pieces of the puzzle together. I lost my breath he already figured it out… "That vision and chakra more ominous then mine…it's just like…Madara Uchiha from long ago" the fox answered making Sasuke's statement true. After that sentence the fox made sasuke eyes were darker and grabbed the bubble formed nose and squeezed it so hard the whole firgure of the fox popped. "Heck if I know that person" he said obviously angry at the mention of Madara.

Hinata's POV:  
It was a beautiful day like every other day in Konoha. I enjoy going to the town to buy food even though sometimes my father would disapprove saying that I don't have to do it but I told him many times again that I enjoyed it and breaked me from stress. I walked slowly knowing I was in no such hurry. I already had a handful of bags in my left hand. I still looked around window shopping. I heard cries suddenly and plates crashing to the means of gravity. I looked around finding the source of it. Konoharmaru and his gang was making trouble again. I giggled thinking back to my memories that seem not long ago. Before I knew it I fell to the ground making the food spill across the dirty busy roads. "We're sorry!" they yelled running trying to chase something. I got up wiping off the dirt that was attached to my pants. I waved knowing whatever I said it wouldn't enter their ears. I could still hear the cries of the people who were they new victims. I gather back all the food sighing that the loss of food. "Need some help Hinata chan?" a voice said behind me. I recognized the voice. "kiba-kun!" I said smiling. Kiba was my comrade and usually with his dog Akamaru. His dog barked along with him. I still remember the dog's younger self being small but now as big as kiba himself. I pated Akamaru on his head and he smiled a toothy grin. "Yes of course Kiba-kun" I answered going back to picking food. He kneed down helping me putting large handfuls of food in the bag. "I guess kids will be kids hmm" he said finishing up acting like if we were elders. "We were kids too not long ago kiba" I said speaking my mind. "I heard Naruto is coming soon" Kiba said realizing what person he was saying that too. I blushed that the mention of his name. It's been like 2 and half years since Naruto-kun left with Master Jiraya for training. I wondered how he was. I couldn't wait to show him my skills I developed. "Um Hinata-chan?" Kiba said as I knew I daydreamed again. We walked along the shops. "O well I hope it's soon then" I said. "I know you like Naruto already its too obvious im surprised Naruto doesn't even know" Kiba said teasing me. "Stop it" I said making me blush more. He laughed "im sorry" "what are you even making to buy so much food Hinata?" Kiba asked holding 2 bags. "Im making a big dinner for my family tonight" I said as Naruto was in the back of my mind now. "Well got to go Hinata bye!" he said leaving me. "Bye" I waved. I hummed as the day was going good. I fell down again. How many times will I fall today? I blinked as I saw orange. Huh? I opened my eyes as they focused. I face turned bright red as Naruto-kun himself was standing before me.


	2. Naru-Naruto-kun!

RECAP: I fell down again. How many times will I fall today? I blinked as I saw orange. Huh? I opened my eyes as they focused. I face turned bright red as Naruto-kun himself was standing before me.

CHAPTER TWO:  
HINATA'S POV:  
When Kiba-kun said Naruto was coming I didn't know this would be this SOON. I didn't know what to say or do. My head felt light as a feather as it usually does around Naruto. I wanted to faint so badly but I wanted to see him after 2 and half years apart. "Hey aren't you that girl named Hinata-chan right?" Naruto first words said. I nodded as my throat was stuck. A glow of happiness went inside me. He remembers me. My thoughts were soon canceled as a man with spiky white hair, and red lines going down his face like if he was crying red tears stood besides Naruto. I could tell it was naruto's sensei master jiriaya since girls had a description of a guy who peeks into the girl's restroom. "Naruto why haven't you introduced me to this beautiful lady~" he said. Naruto ignored the last part of the comment "Sorry this is Master Jiriaya and Jiriaya sensei this is Hinata-chan" I stood up my legs wobbling at the mention of my name. "Hi nice to meet you" I said bowing. "Why have you been hiding her from me Naruto trying to keep her all to yourself hm?" He said making both Naruto and me blush. The awkward silence broke as a voice loud and clear said "Naruto…is that you!" I looked over my shoulder seeing the pink-haired Sakura running over with konoharmaru. I waved but was purposely ignored as they passed by me. I felt out of place right there. "When did you get back Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto was glad for a distraction. Konoharmaru followed sakura footsteps with his scarf waving like a flag along with his gang. I suddenly wondered why they were making trouble earlier to drop my food "just now" Naruto answered coming closer to the small gang "no long no see Sakura" he said. They both giggled almost in sync. I felt a bittersweet taste in my mouth. I wanted to leave already since I didn't really belong with this reunion of his. "Hey! You gotten taller" Sakura said smiling. "O yeah I have" naruto said making sure. "So you think I've become womanly?" Sakura said blushing. I wanted at the same time hear, but not hear the answer. "You're fine you haven't changed a bit!' Naruto guartenned. Eh!? I thought. "Brother Naruto1" Konoharmaru said interrupting their conservation. Without letting Naruto a chance to reply back a poof of smoke covered everyone's vision. I looked back seeing what appeared. In Konoharmaru's place was a half naked girl with brown hair posing. Before my train of thought happened I fainted as darkness enveloped me whole. I could only hear a few words "See what you did Konoharmaru!"

Naruto's POV:  
I stood strong not really feeling the weight on my arms. I looked down seeing Hinata's calm face. She looks so much younger not saying she looked old or anything. But she seemed at peace. I smiled I admit I don't really know hinata a lot but I always felt we had a small connection. I could hear her soft breathing. After the thing with konoharmaru I decided to carry hinata home since it would be simply rude to leave her. I counited walking. Sakura told me kiba should take hinata since old granny tsuande wanted to see me when I went inside town which ended with a bruise on my cheek. It was dawn the clouds setting towards the never-ending distant sun. I heard a voice realizing it matched hinata's. "Na-naruto-kun" she whispered sleep talking. I laughed as she said my name. She sure is weird. I reached her house or so should I say temple. I didn't want to disturb the people so I secretly jumped inside. I was surprised there were barely any guards in sight. "Her room is 3 doors down" a voice said in a low voice. I didn't look back and nodded. 'Thanks" I said. I followed the directions and slowly creaked the door wide open. I was afraid partly I would awake hinata but no movements ever came from her. Her bed lay in the middle of room nicely tucked with a fluffy pillow. I kneed down putting hinata lightly down. "Aren't you suppose to be at lady hokage's office by now?" the same voice said. "I know" I whispered leaving the room silent.

Hinata's POV:  
I unhurriedly winded my eyes open. I looked around an unfamiliar room until I comprehended it was my room. Huh? How did I end up here? I reclaimed my memories. I told myself I wouldn't faint but I guess I couldn't do without it. I could tell it was barely dawn from my window. A knock came from my door. "Come in" I responded. Neji walked inside wearing his usually white clothes but wearing a grim face. "Hinata-sama your father wants to speck directly to you" he said I nodded and walked out of the room uttering "thanks Neji-kun"

Naruto POV:  
I was welcomed by a hard punch whirling me into the wall making a huge dent. "Your late Naruto!" the pink haired chunin said veins popping out from her head. "Well sorry" I said defending myself. "Hmp!" she said crossing her arms stubborn. "It's been a while since I seen you two" Granny Tsunade said. She still looked the same due to the justsu she uses or else she would look her original age. The purple diamond was still in the center of her temple. I forgot the presence of jiriaya sensei standing next to the still mad sakura. "im sure your training produced good results right?" She said. "You think we came back without making back any progress?" Jiriaya sensei replied back. "It went perfect!" I added with thumbs up. "Then show me the results immediately" she said smiling. What was her sleeve now? "Show. You?" I said confused. "You will take on a particular man." She said adding mystery to us hoping we'll guess all day long. 'I didn't send him on any missions for the past several days" she counited "and had me standby for this very purpose" my mind was blank. "Your opponent will be..." before she could answer there was a knock on the door wanting to come in. "come in" she said happily. I stared at the door seeing which person im going to battle very soon. "Oh!" standing in the doorway was shikamaru, and temari. "Shikamaru, temari look whose here!" Sakura said like showing me off. "Naruto" Shikamaru said with a blank face with no expression of happiness to me. "Hey that's you isn't it naruto!" He said I guess realizing it was really me. "Shikamaru"I replied back. He grown a lot taller then before and seemed more mature. 'so your back?" "yeah just this morning" I said starting conservation. "You don't as stupid as before" shikamaru said like it like the comment was good." "I mean hey have you changed?" he changed his sentence. I laughed. Sakura whose purposely wasn't trying to hide it saying "no he hasn't" "o I thought so" he said not surprised that all that my unchanged self. Everyone in synced laughed. "Wait does that mean you're my opponent Shikamaru?" I said remembering the previous conservation with granny hokage. "Opponent? What do you mean?" Shikamaru said confused by my words. "I just came to deliver these documents" huh! You're not my opponent Shikamaru" I said back at square one. "Then..." I said looking at Temari who still stood tall in the door frame. "Who are you again" I said remembering her name not her. "you don't remember me?!" she said getting annoyed. "Naruto that's not your opponent" Granny hokage said. "He's out there" pointing to the window which would give me the answer. "I opened the window and on eh side of the window stood Kakashi-sensei!


	3. Chapter 3

RECAP: "He's out there" pointing to the window which would give me the answer. "I opened the window and on the side of the window stood Kakashi-sensei!

NARUHINA Chapter three:  
HINATA POV:

I strolled on the wooden beams beneath my feet. Every now and then they would still creak as this temple was old but in pretty good shape after many years. I wondered if father called me for not being here on time. But I sensed it was something more then that. I saw one of the maids walk the opposite direction of me holding clean bed sheets in her left arm. She had bright golden eyes, and midnight hair which was pinned up to a messy bun. I never had seen her before in this temple. "Hello lady Hinata" she said bowing in my presence. "Um he-hello" I said bowing. "Here I made something for you lady Hinata since it's my first day working here" the girl said. She only looked about my age. Why was she working here? The girl took out a small bento box wrapped in silky white cloth. "Th-thank you" I muttered taking the gift. Never had one of the maids gave me anything they would just often whisper about something when they thought I wasn't there." I hope you like it" she said smiling. But I noticed something about her eyes changed to happiness to pity. She walked away from me humming an unfamiliar song. I held the box tightly in my hands hoping my clumsy self didn't drop it. I looked at the bento box wondering what held inside. I soon approached the door leading me to my father. I deliberately extended the door open. My father was sitting down drinking a hot batch of tea. He noticed me and set the cup down with steam rising into thin air. I walked inside and sat down across from him. "Do you want any tea?" he asked being polite. "Why thank you" I said taking his offer. He pulled out a cup and poured half of my cup. The warmth coming from the cup warmed my cold fingers. I set down the bento besides me. "Neji-kun told me you wanted to see me father" I said sipping a teaspoon of tea down my throat since it was still hot. "Yes, I have to discuss something about you Hinata"discuss? "Im getting better at training you already know that father" I concluded. "It's not about that..." "Then what?" I said not realized I was raising my voice. My father kept quiet thinking over his thoughts. "That Naruto boy I saw him sneak inside the temple last night" he said. I thought about it. What was it really Naruto-kun who carried me home last night? Even though he barely knew me? I started to blush more and more each second thinking about it. My father stared at me wanting to hear my response towards this. "Just don't get in trouble okay" he said before I could say anything else. I nodded in agreement. I walked out the room but my father stopped me in my steps. "Hinata you forgot your bento" "o thank you" I said grabbing the box. I ran after that until I reached outside the temple and into the forest. My curiosity took over as I ripped open the bento like a birthday present. A small piece of paper flew out landing in the grass. I flipped the paper finding small handwriting. It said

"Hinata meet me at the bridge at exactly 2:05 don't be late  
-Anonymous

I stared at it why does that girl want to meet me? I looked at my clock saying "1:45"

Naruto's POV:  
"You haven't changed abit Kakashi-sensei" I said jumping out the window onto the roof. "Listen listen. I got a present for ya!" I said remembering the thing in my back pocket. Kakashi stood there wondering what it was. "WHAT!" Kakashi-sensei gasped. His eyes wided with excitement. "You got me...Th-this is…" he said his hands shaking. "This is the first new title in the Make-out series in three years!" he finally finished his sentence afraid of touching it. "I thought it was totally boring" I said truthfully as he grabbed it out of my hands. "But you like this stuff, don't you sensei?" I said reading him like a book. I could tell jiriaya was popularly saying it was a masterpiece and im lucky I even got it. He slowly opened it as if it contained a paper bomb. Interrupting Kakashi-sensei's heart felt moment tsunade said "alright that's enough fun now kakashi" leaving back to her desk. Kakashi-sensei's slammed the book closed as it was before. "Don't tell me….your my opponent" "hmm…not quite" he answered leaving half of my question still hanging. "Gezz it's been a while since I saw you too Sakura" Kakashi-sensei said acting like an old man. "Yes it has" she said calming down to her regular non violent stage. I already forgot Shikamaru and that girl was still in the room. "My opponent will be…Naruto, Sakura" Kakashi-sensei said squatting down on the window ledge. Jiriaya smirked knowing this would be a decent fight. Hmm I barely get into town and now I have a perfect chance to show Kakashi-sensei that I improved over the 2 years of hard training. I still remember back then Sakura and I couldn't even hit Kakashi-sensei once. Sakura gasped as I guess we weren't actually planning on it ourselves. "I want to see what you can do to against Kakashi, I will determined your status in the future based on the results" Granny hokage said resting on her joined hands. "Status eh" Shikamaru said collating into our conservation. "Sakura, show me that you weren't wasting your time training under me" she said serious. "Yes ma'am!" Sakura said engaging at the challenge. "Then shall we get to it already? that's what I would like to say" Kakashi said. "But since you just got back Naruto you must be tired I'll give you a short rest" he said "im not tired of anything" I said not going to admitting being tired after a long walk here. "Lets meet up at the third training grounds later, see ya!" He said disappearing like his usual self. "Why is he in such a hurry?" Shizune said looking at Tsunade for the answer. "I have a pretty good idea" She said facing her. "He's going to read his book" Shikamaru said. Makes sense enough for Kakashi-sensei. "Ah!" I said feeling dumb for not realizing that earlier. "With that look in his eye there's no doubt about it!" Sakura informed us. I guess Kakashi-sensei hasn't changed either then.

Hinata's POV:

I walked to the location she gave me. I was still kind of early since it was only 2:00pm. I wondered though why does she want to meet me in private? I made sure if this was the right place. The water beneath the bridge rolled down the stream full of fish. I sat on one of the beams looking down at my disorientation reflection below. "Ah at first I thought I would be early but I guess this was the exactly opposite eh" A voice said as I turned around seeing the girl at the temple. "Well aleast you got the note then hmm" she said talking more to herself. "Why did you want to meet me?" I said standing up. "well I need to tell you that im always going to be your friend Hinata so im going to give you something I guess you can say…a present" she whispered into my ear. "A...a present?" I muttered. "This is for your own good…" Own good? What was she talking about she barely knew me!? Before I knew it a sharp pain went into my shoulder. I realize she stuck a needle into my fleah. The green liquid traveled into my skin. I stood shocked. What was she doing to me? I started to feel dozy; my eye burned like if she gave fire to them. I shut my eyes covering them with my hands. "What...what did you do to me?!" I yelled about to cry from the unbearable pain. "It's for the better good HInata don't worry you can thank me later" who exactly is this girl?! Before I knew it I fainted as the pain dissolved.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Naruhina8:_**_ Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait I'm just going to blame school XD. Well I guess I should let someone over here to explain briefly what happened in the last chapter to catch up ^o^/_

**_Sasuke-kun: _**_Since I wasn't in any of the chapters (except the first one) *evil glare to me .* this will be my job for now. Anyway so far Naruto realizes Kakashi-sensei is his first opponent from his absent for 2 years in the Hidden Leaf. While meanwhile Hinata meets an unknown girl with strange intentions..._

**_Naruhina8:_**_Hey! Aleast you got a part! 3.3_

**_RECAP: "_**_it's for the better good Hinata don't worry you can thank me later~" who exactly is this girl?! Before I knew it I fainted as the pain dissolved._

_ "Deidara-kun! ~" I said catching up the Akatsuki member at his pace. My black cloak dragged along with me. "How are ya~?" I said hugging on his stern shoulders. "I told you not to call me that" He said grumpy as he was released from my weak grasp. "Oh I'm sorry Deidara-k-" "wait I just said it again!" I said frustrated at myself. He signed and counited walking away from me._

_ "Wait!" I said "I did my mission with that byugan girl, it was too easy" I said praising myself. "See! ~" I said taking out the same needle I used. He came closer as he squinted his eyes. His blonde hair matched his emerald green eyes, his skin was a light pale that glowed. "Um…That's truth serum" He said putting his hair back behind his shoulders. "Eh!? Are you sure?" I said as I looked myself. Directly on the label proved me exactly wrong, I put the wrong serum!?_

_ "Wow, you had like the easiest mission the boss could give you but somehow you always find a way to ruin it, I wonder how you're goi-"But his sentence was uncompleted as I punched him directly on his left cheek. "Shut up baka I already know that!" Man, now I have to go though more trouble then before…_

**_Chapter Four!_**

**_Naruto's POV-_**

_"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei would rather read that stupid perverted book then see the results of our training" Sakura said as we walked into town. We just got back from granny hokage's meeting right now, we'll just making up statics' into our battle as Shikamaru and Temari trailing behind us. I could tell everyone changed but their personalities haven't that all for 2 years which I kind of relived of. Sakura, I know for sure gotten more frightening then before with her monster strength I sadly already experienced. Shikamaru was still the lazy person he was. Kakashi-sensei still like those perverted books Jiriaya-sensei writes. I smile maybe I'm still the same person too._

_ I looked behind me still seeing Shikamaru and Temari. They have been with each other all day walking side to side making their shadows almost connect. "Hey Shikamaru are you on a date?" I said whispering loud into his ear. I could tell Temari was giving me the death glare. He signed "what a drag, it's not like that, I'm in charge of the chunin exams this year so we have to meet up to discuss the rules and guidelines." I thought back to my chunin exams and Sasuke… "So they are already here then" I said. "You know you're the only one that isn't a chunin yet right?" Shikamaru said putting his hands into his pockets. "EH!? Sakura you too then?!" I said feeling like a failure. She nodded in agreement smiling from cheek to cheek. Before I could rampage more I heard a voice calling my name._

_ "Naruto!" I looked seeing Kiba running like someone was chasing him sometimes shoving the local people aside. "Kiba?" I said making sure it was really the dog boy._

_"Naruto" he repeated as he slided to a stop. He looked exhausted as he took in huge breaths. "Hey sorry for not the big welcome and all but I need your help" he said getting straight to the point. Besides him was a huge white dog panting. 'Is...that Akamaru?' I thought as I last remember him so little he rode on Kiba's head but now the size of Kiba himself. "What do you need help with?" I said wondering since Kiba isn't exactly the kind of person to ask for help._

_ "Have you seen HInata-chan!? Ihaven'tseenherandshedidntcomehomey esterday" he said mixing his words together to fast. "Calm down Kiba tell us __slowly__ what's happening okay" I said trying to get a grip on him. "Okay I haven't seen Hinata-chan yesterday and today" "She has her own stuff too" Sakura said "ya I know that but today Hinata's father said he saw her leaving in a hurry that was like 4 hours ago and look what I found by the bridge." He said getting out a small torned up paper with small writing. _

_"Hinata meet me at the bridge at exactly 2:05 don't be late"_

_ -Anonymous_

_Everyone gathered around to see it. Everyone stood quiet trying to descript the message. "What a drag" Shikamaru said as everyone agreed it was the perfect word for this situation._

**_? POV:_**

_Hmp that troublesome girl, now I have to finish the mission myself. I would rather sleep then do things people cant do themselves. I swear she better pay me back for this… My feet dragged into the sand making a straight yet curvy line behind me like a shadow. "So troublesome so troublesome" I said almost humming my words like a melody._

**_Hinata's POV:_**

_The first thing I remembered was darkness. My back was up against something rough like sandpaper. "What…happened?" I said expecting anyone or anything even a freaking rock to answer me. Instead No one did even the rock. I was in a forest surrounded by trees that reached their ancient wooden arms towards the sky looking like it would never end._

_ I remembered everything now about the girl with the golden eyes and the meeting at the bridge… EH?! Wait why am I here instead of the bridge? I suddenly moved my arm to get up but I realized my whole body was tied to the tree. It was tightly wrapped I almost felt my circulation was cutting off. That needle whatever it was made me still feel weak I felt my arms would fall off at any minute. My chakra wasn't responding either. So to sum it up I am helplessly tied to a tree in the middle of a forest. I swear when I see that girl again! Today I could tell is my lucky day._

**_KIBA'S POV:_**

_'Don't worry Hinata-chan help is on the way' I thought hoping it would reach her in some way. I was glad everyone agreed to help look for her. I know for sure Naruto's shadow clones will help. I knew I probulay looked right now paranoid about her absent but a sick feeling still settles in my stomach. "Well let's see what happens then" I said not realizing I slipped out my thought out loud but no one noticed._

**_Naruhina8: _**_Okay I noticed I put ALOT of POVS in my chapters lately v.v so yeah maybe I'll try to put less ya know XD. Anyway im working on my spelling (which i sadly havent improved alot .-.) I hope you like the new characters I put in D_

**Sasuke-kun: **_Hmp! I only get one mention in the whole chapter! *walks in*_

**_Naruhina8: _**_I know v.v *sits in corner sulking* don't worry I'll try to put you in somewhere *thinks* in the attic!_

**_Sasuke-kun: _**_I heard that!_

**_Naruhina8: _**_O.O'' anyway hope you liked the latest chapter XD please leave a comment! *.*_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Naruhina8: _**_Hi! Sorry for the late chapter and all _

**_RECAP: _**

_I knew I probably looked right now paranoid about her absent but a sick feeling still settles in my stomach. "Well let's see what happens then" I said not realizing I slipped out my last _

_thought loud but no one noticed gladly._

**_Chapter Five!_**

**_Naruto's POV:_**

_"Shadow clone jutsu!" I said as 5 clones appeared with a poof identical to me 'already on my 3__rd__ day and things have already turned chaotic. "Let's do this!" my clones yelled together_

_"Calm down shouldn't we make a plan first before rambling thought out the whole forest" Shikamaru said leaning on a tree. "Shouldn't we just run in all directions?" I said easily. "That's what a numbskull would say" "EH! ARE YOU CALLING ME A NUMBSKULL?" I yelled. "I didn't tell you, you were you just assumed it was you which makes you more like one" He said smiling. 'Damn smart ass' I thought knowing I should put in the white flag of defeat. "Whatever then what's you so perfect plan then?" I said crossing my arms sulking silently._

_"well its not perfect or anything it's way better then yours" "Anyway since we have exactly 6 people not including Naruto's shadow clones we will spilt up into pairs of 2's." Shikamaru said. "Team one will be Kiba and Akamaru since they both good at tracking, team two is Sakura and Temari, and lastly team three will be sadly Me and Naruto" he said with a big sigh, "Why do you get to pick the teams!" I yelled stubbornly. "Does it really matter in this kind of situation Naruto?" he questioned me. "No…" I said. "So what about Naruto's clones what will they do" Sakura-chan said. "Well one of them will go to the Hyuuga's resistance to obtain Neji which will be a great deal of help with his byugan eyes. _

_"The other 4 clones will go directly northwest, northeast, southwest and southeast" "Now let's get into our teams for further instructions" he said sounding more and more like a teacher. Since there was a small amount of people we gathered together less then 10 seconds. "Kiba, Akamaru: go North" he ordered as Akamaru barked in response. "Sakura, Temari go to the west" Sakura didn't look as comfortable with Temari. 'I guess we both got the bad ends of the stick Sakura' I thought. "And us Naruto will go to the south" "Wait what about east?" Kiba said. "Neji and a clone will go there." He said already thought it out. "Well why we standing around let's find Hinata" He ended_

**_Hinata's POV-_**

_I was still stuck almost glued to the same tree. 'Ugh I'm hopeless aren't I' I sighed. 'I wonder if anyone is worried…' I thought. I slowly moved what little room I had left in my hand. I felt a sharp object rub against my skin. Maybe I hit the jackpot this time! Please be a kunai" I said tugging more into my back pocket. Soon I finally grasp it. 'Now next step is to get out of this freaking rope and kick that girl's ass!' I said to myself. I grew happier when I heard the crunching sound of the rope breaking getting louder and louder. "Aw I see this little girl is having trouble?" a voice said mocking me and my current situation right now. I felt like I heard this voice before somewhere…?_

_ He was hidden well as I have not even seen a glimpse of the person. "Who-who's here?" I yelled forgetting about my salvation laid in my hand. "Why would you care? Shouldn't you care about escaping right now?" he answered shyness. "Hmp! Why should I get help from you such a person to, mock me care?" I dared him using his same exact words against himself. "You have such a smart mouth at strange times where both you and me know your unguarded and tied up? I could easily kill you this second if I wanted to" He chuckled. 'So why haven't you why do you hesitate? Like you said just now you can kill me without breaking a nail so I guess you probulary have some kind of use from me?" I said. "Hm what a weird girl I stumbled upon with a smart mouth and somehow intelligent? Fine I shall give you what you so desire" he said as I saw a shadow stand out in the tree in front of me. "What!" I cried shocked._

**_Shikamaru's POV-_**

_"Hey Naruto have you found Neji yet? I spoke inside my speaker by my mouth. "Eh? You mean me?" The real Naruto said running besides me "No numbskull I'm talking to your clone right now" I said hitting him with that insult again just to get on his nerves. "STOP CALLING ME A NUMBSKULL" he cried angrily at his new found nickname I gave him. "Whatever so do you?" I said back into the speaker. "Yes we do we're going right now to you" He answered back and logging off. "Well one problem solved" I said _

_Luckily everyone got off good , I'm just pretty sure nothing really happened to Hinata and Kiba is just worried about her since they are comrades' I thought not knowing how I got put leader of this mission so quickly. "Do you see anything yet Naruto" I said. "Nope nothing just yet just a bunch of trees if that counts" he answered. "I'm sure nothing has happened to Hinata-chan right?" he said out of nowhere looking down. "Don't worry too much I mean what can happen?" I said not knowing why I was saying this. "I guess your right Shikamaru" he said which surprised me he really meant it. "Shikmaru we're here!" Naruto's clone said coming towards us with Neji trailing behind._

_"You haven't found Hinata-sama yet?" he asked right away to me. "No, but I'm sure we will" "Now our whole branch is worried since she is the right heir to the Hyuuga family to believe she disappeared isn't exactly the right moves" 'everyone is making a big deal of this even Neji what a drag' I thought. "Well help us then we already located you at the east side with him" I said pointing to the clone. "Hmp I don't need him I'll go by myself" he said leaving east. "Someone is in a bad mood" Naruto said releasing the clone._

**_Kiba's POV-_**

_"Akamaru smell anything?" I said as the dog whined as a no. "Me too all I do smell is just trees" I said. "Man Hinata I really hope I'm just being overprotective right now' "Akamaru we're going to be the first ones to find her I bet since we are the best trackers here hm!" I said. "Woof!" he agreed giving me that toothy grin of his. "Here lets take a break for a while" I said stopping. "We need our noses to take a break huh" I replied as I took out some chips out of my pocket. Akamaru wined wanting some. 'Hogger here" I said giving him half of the proportions in the bag. _

_We ate up the food quicker then we though as I realize I was hungry. "Sorry but seems like that's all I brought" I said sighing. "Now I'm worse as I'm hungry' as my stomach growled in agreement. I looked back to the white haired dog seeing he was gone. "Akamaru?" I said calling his name. "Akamaru where are you?" I said searching the forest floor. 'Bark, Bark!' I heard following the sounding his voice. "What wrong Akamaru?" I said finding him. He looked to the sky. I sniffed the air realizing I reckon a new type of smell but it was oddly familiar "Akamaru we need to contact Shikamaru right now!" I said as I got on his back. "Damn Hinata what have you gone into this time?!" I thought. "Shikmaru! You're not going to believe what I'm going to say" I yelled into the speaker._

**_Hinata's POV-_**

_"What?!" I said shocked. "Hm why are you so surprised to see me?" he said giving me the grin. "When did you come back to the village you rogue" I said not believing my eyes. I almost yelled as a heard a loud snap on the rope. 'He…he helped me?" I thought surprise of his actions. "Well say thank you the least" he said. I stood up 'Thank you… there" I said. He walked closer to me. "What are you doing" I said not wanting to play his usually tricks. "You are certainly a special one Hinata" he said. _

_"What do you mean by special" I replied. "You haven't figured it out yet by now?" he said looking at me straight in the eye. "Maybe you do but you don't want to acknowledge it what a shame what such power you would have" "What the hell are you talking about!" I shouted not wanting to play these riddles of his. "You shouldn't yell at people" he said coming closer. I was trapped as I was up against a tree. He leaned close to my ear. "You're too fun to play around with Hinata I wonder what actions you take if Naruto did this hmm" he said as I felt his breath on me._

_ I didn't know why I was paralyzed. 'What…what is he doing?!' my mind screamed to take action but my body disobeyed. His gaze of his caught me off caught. His lips were almost next to mine. . He backed away at the last second. "Just kidding" he said knowing that he embarrassed me. 'Well see you later Hinata" he last said disappearing. 'What the hell just happened!?'_


End file.
